The Destroyer
* 5-15 Greater Healing Potions * 15-30 Souls of Might |summon = Mechanical Worm}} The Destroyer is a harder version of the Eater Of Worlds that was added in the 1.1 update. It has a total of 80,000 health altogether and is made of metal, just like Skeletron Prime's head and hands. The Destroyer sends out small flying enemies called Probes that shoot lasers. The Destroyer does not break when being fought but instead dies as one whole entity, the red orbs (seen on the picture on the right) pop out from The Destroyer during the fight as it loses HP. Tips The Destroyer is the easiest of the 3 bosses for a melee character, going down easily with the Dao of Pow shot across his body with potions such as Ironskin, Regeneration and Thorns. An easy way to beat him is by using dart traps and an Adamantite Glaive. *It's advised to use weapons that can pierce through multiple targets, such as unholy arrows, jester arrows, flamethrower, or just a broadsword; Holy arrows are also effective, as the stars summoned can pass through targets as well, and joined with the Star Cloak, spamming probes down should be easy. Flamethrower is effective because it does damage really fast and it passes through at least 3 segments per shot. The Magical Harp is extremely efficient against this boss. *If the player doesn't have access to end-game weapons yet, the best choice would be the Cursed Flames, as they can easily fill up the screen and damage the boss repeatedly while also making short work of the Probes. *Another possible weapon is the Demon Scythe, which tunnels through multiple enemies, starting slow and then flying away. This can only be obtained by defeating demons in the Underworld, which have a small probability of dropping that spell. *The boss is immune to debuffs, but the probes aren't, so cursed attacks or the Dao of Pow will be very effective on them. *Much like its lesser form, it's not very effective when faced with players on platforms. Making platforms with 15 spaces in between each will ensure the boss itself doesn't reach the player, however its lasers can still shoot you, and be sure to give yourself plenty of running space, about 80 blocks wide. *For single player: Adamantite or hallowed armor, at least 2 potions per each kind that increase your stats or help you fight (Ironskin potion, thorn potion, gravitation potion, hunters potion, swiftness potion, shinepotion, night owl potion), a flamethrower with 475 gel loaded, philosophers stone and 10 greater healing potions. For really advanced players no arena required. *Destroyers probes are useful for healing so watch out for hearts they drop. (100% chance of dropping a heart) *An arena that has several small rooms can prevent The Destroyer from firing hitting lasers at you, effectively reducing taken damage, however you must still avoid the rest of The Destroyer's body as well. *Another method is to build a room/arena out of dungeon bricks.Then buy as many explosives as possible and throw grenades, dynamite or bombs. *You could also create a room up in the sky, containing your nurse as the destroyer tends to kill all your npc's if your battle is close to your house(also it cant reach very high up), it will be very effective to fly to the nurse with a gravity potion to fully heal. Note that a Wyvern could spawn and kill the nurse. just bring some cash (at least 1-2 Gold), something to get up there, your best ranged weapon with cursed bullets/arrows (fill up your whole ammo slots plus a bit more) for the probes and also the Destroyer as it needs to die before sunrise. some emergency healing pots and other defense/attack pots might also be useful. *Another method would be make a good tall sky bridge away from your house where he stays on the ground then you make a hole and shoot through it. *It seems that, if you are standing INSIDE of the Destroyer and firing the Crystal Storm, it does mass amounts of damage depending on how many sections of it are overlapping you. *Another option is to reforge your accesories for more defense (at least Armored is recommended). Coupled with an ironskin potion, you can easily reach 70-75+ defense (with Adamantite set). With that kind of gear, you can simply battle him on the ground, melee him and retreat when your health falls to dangerous levels (it'll take a good while though). It is even possible to outheal him with a philosopher's stone and enough defense, since you'll mostly be receiving damage from the body. *Another method of killing him with the dao of pow is that after summoning you use the dao of pow and let it stay right next to you, then you stand next to it (prefferably with cobalt shield or hooked to the ground that you dont move) and just wait INSIDE the destroyer,this is a fast way to accumulate damage to the destroyer and keep huge damage from accumulating on you since the destroyer ITSELF is weaker than the lasers it shoots or the probes, if there are alot of probes you can just kill them with the dao of pow and continue like before. *Another way to kill the destroyer is to make a giant ceiling just out of its reach, hang on it and shoot it with a powerful weapon such as the star cannon or the hallowed repeater (note that it will still be able to get you with its laser shooting probes ). *A simple way of fighting The Destroyer (and other bosses) is to build a semi-large arena and cover the top with a layer of hellstone or meteorite blocks. Unequip any obsidian items and do not drink Obsidian Skin Potions while fighting your boss, while wearing a Cross Necklace and the Star Cloak for ideal results. With a high enough defense rating (reforging accessories to Warding may help), you will take very low damage from the firey blocks, and the period of invincibility after being hit by them will prevent bosses from damaging you, even if you are standing inside them. This strategy can be superior to the Sand Coffin method, since you are free to move around, rather than being trapped by sand. *(WARNING! For this method you will need approximately 50-60 armor.) You can create a tower and just stand inside it. The Destroyer will pass through you and you can use Crystal Storm to deal LOTS of damage to him really quickly. You WILL get damaged but you can count on the Probes to come to you and die and they will drop hearts to heal you. Recommended accessories for this method are: Mana Flower; Star Cloak; Obsidian Shield (or Cobalt Shield); Philosopher's Stone (in case you need to heal with potions more than needed). *(For this method, you need around 70-80 armor, from Hallowed armor and 5 accessories, all reforged to Warding, but you wont take much damage.) Get 99 wooden platforms and just place them, starting at the ground, and going straight up, and then placing dungeon blocks right next to the platforms, ending 1-3 blocks above the final platform. You will need a flamethrower with around 2000 gel, from a gel farm or factory, and when you summon him, just jump up and continuously fire the flamethrower. You will need ironskin, regeneration, featherfall, and thorns potion. It will only take 5-10 minutes to beat him. *(For this method, you need Hallowed Armor(melee) and Cobalt/Obsidian shield) Spawn The Destroyer, stand inside The Destroyer, aim you magic harp along the longest side you can get and shoot at low pitch(close to your body click holding) and you should kill it in approximately 18-20 seconds. You also need the best prefix for damage for your harp and Menacing for all your accesories. Notes *There are red orbs inside the segments of the Destroyer. (It possibly takes increased damage when deactivated, and it is most likely to be defeated when all the orbs are deactivated) Also a red orb turns blank when a probe is sent after the player, if all lights go out, the destroyer may be unable to spawn the probes. *The Destroyer does not break when being fought but instead dies as one whole entity, the red orbs pop out from The Destroyer during the fight as it loses HP. The red orbs then turn into probes who also attack you, it is necessary to kill these as laser damage is very high. *If he is still alive when sun rises, his speed will increase and then he will flee. *If The Destroyer is defeated in multiplayer and the server lags, it may cause The Destroyer's head to remain present, and it will continue burrowing and trying to attack the players. *The red orbs on The Destroyer's body are the probes that appear. Shooting the red orbs causes the probe to come out. After all the orbs are gone, it can no longer spawn more probes . Also this means that The Destroyer cannot shoot lasers anymore. *The fastest speed kill of The Destroyer is approximately 6 seconds using a bajillion boulders falling and a star cannon.